Let Me Fall
by iHeartyaoi3
Summary: TysonKai yaoi....Kai wants to be free from his grandfather. To do this, he sings a song. Songfic


**Let Me Fall**

Author: Mrz. Yaoigurl

Anime: Beyblade GRevalution

Pairing: TysonxKai

Genre: Romance/General/Songfic

Rating: PG-13 or Teens

Warning: little bit of Yaoi

Summary: Kai feels trapped by his grandfather. He feels he can't make descisions of his own or have his way. It's his life. He even can't go with the person he wishes to go with, Tyson. He's banded, but Voltaire wants him to go with Tala. Kai makes a song, plays it at his grandfather's formal, when drama breaks out? Will Kai get his freedom? Will he get to be with Tyson? Will Voltaire love him or...disown him?

/_...song lyrics..._/

_...thinking..._

_**I feel chained**_

_**Chained down**_

_**You shove me to the ground**_

"But why?" Kai whined to his grandfather.

They were in Voltaire's office, Kai in front of his desk, Voltaire sitting in his chair emotionless.

"No," Voltaire simply said.

"But why can't I start dating! I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"  
"You're just to young."  
"But all my friends are dating!"

"And who let them date?"

"They're parents of course. They been dating since they were like twelve."

"Twelve! Then fuck no!"

Kai and Voltaire been agruing for the past hour of letting Kai date or not. They always had discusions of everything in Kai's life. Kai knew if he go behind his granfather's back, he would punish him, hate him, or even disown him. Voltaire is his only family left anyway. Kai couldn't live without a family. He'd be in an ophanage for sure. Lonely without a friend of a care. Voltaire called all the shots.

_**Held back**_

_**Just let me out**_

_**For someone heartless**_

_**This couldn't mean less**_

Every movement Kai made was controlled by him. Kai felt like he was in jail. While all normal teenagers went shopping, partying, or hanging with their friends, Kai had to stay locked up in the house and study. Kai couldn't even watch PG or PG-13 movies without him there, but Kai stuck out to the movies all the time to watch every rating without getting caught, yet. Kai couldn't even talk to boys. Every time a boy wanted to talk to Kai, Voltaire threathen them away with a gun or bodyguard then call Kai a slut. Kai was use to all this, but he wanted to escape. He wanted out. He wanted freedom! He wanted to control his own life, without his grandfather doing everything for him.

"But, grandfather..."

"(sigh)...Okay, tell you would you be dating?"

"Well, you know him...Um...Tyson..."

"Tyson."

"Yeah, Tyson."

"No."

"What! Why not!"

"Because I don't think he's your type."

"And how would you know he's not my type? What is my type?"

"Well, you're type you need a SMART, brilliant, rich, or knows what he wants in life, strong, just knows how to help you with your life, 'cuz God knows, you need help. Wanting to go with this..this Tyson! Bah! He's unstable."

"No, he's no! He's sweet..."

"Cocky..."

"Brave..."

"Dumb..."

"Sweet.."

"Takes everything in life as fun and games..."  
"No, he doesn't. He's the sweetest guy I know, protective, lovely, caring, and would do anything for his friends. Sure he may not have money like us, I mean YOU, but he works hard to earn it, especially everyone's love and respect!"

"Even from you?"  
"...Even..from..me."

"How come you can't go with Tala?"

"Tala! Fuck no! I don't like him like that. He's just me friend, nothing else."

"What about the time I caught you two in your bed?"

"We were watching t.v. and fell asleep, okay?"

"Whatever, I like Tala.'

"Then you go with him."

"You want to date, go with Tala."  
"Why not Tyson?"

"...You hate Tyson, don't you? Don't you!" Kai shouted.

"Yes! Happy, now? I hate him ever since he destroyed my plan for the world..." Voltaire groweled. "You did always wanted to be like him or be near him. I didn't want you to end up like a poor loser like him...So no you're not going to date, unless I pick the guys."  
"But...But..."  
"NO, KAI! I have heard ENOUGH!" Voltaire stood up hovered looking down over Kai glaring. "Now you have me pick or you're not DATING AT ALL!"

"..." Kai sniffed, holding back tears. He knew when his grandfather meant business.

"Now, go to your room, dinner will be ready soon. Go fix your face up to be presentable at the table. And not one 'nother word, Kai, I swear I hit you so bad to leave a mark for years. No Tyson or nothing! Now, go, now!"

Kai turned on his heels and ran up the stairs to his room. He knew if he slammed the door he wouldn't hear the end of it. He sat on his bed, knees up against his chest, arms wrapped around, head buried in, rocking back and forth.

_**(I've got my reasons)**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**(And I've got something to say)**_

"God, I hate him!" Kai yelled. "Why can't he unterstand I'm not a kid anymore. It's my life! Why can't he see that?" He looked at picture next to him on his lamp table. It was his mother. A woman of silver-gray hair like his, long to her back, blue eyes, a beautiful smile, white skin of snow, wearing a pale yellow dress short to pass over her knees to top it off.

Why aren't you here mommy? I need you... You said you'd never leave me! I don't know where daddy is either. Shows up once in awhile. But mommy did you love me at all that you left me with grandfather. He's always mean to me.

_**Let me rise**_

_**Let me fall**_

_**Let me breathe**_

_**I wanna lose control**_

_**I'm not control**_

_**I'm not afraid to lose it all**_

Then his blue cell phone vibrated. He picked the buzzing phone, looked at the screen to see Tyson's picture showed. He flipped it opened, held to his ear.

"Hello?" Kai asked.

"Hey, baby," Tyson said.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Remember I told you I wanted to tell my grandfather if I could start dating?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"He didn't like the fact I wanted to date, then he was calm to ask who I wanted to date. I said you, of course, then he disagreed to you...he wanted me to date Tala. I refused, I mean, Tala's my friend, I want to be with you, Tyson." Kai cried out.

"Sshh, don't cry, Kai. Why doesn't your grandfather want you to go with me?"

"...He hates you, plainly hate you. And then he said you were a unstable guy for me to be with and other things."  
"Bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is telling what type of person I am and he doesn't even know me!"

"I don't know."

"And he wants you to go with TALA! Ah, hell no!"

"Tyson, don't get mad. I want to be with you."  
"I know, baby."  
"I just wish there was a way for him to see that I not a little kid anymore. I need freedom, baby."

"Wait a minute! I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Well, doesn't your grandfather have a formal?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?"

"A whole lot. Maybe during the formal, you can get his attention."  
Kai caught on. "I'll perform something, a song!"

"Yeah, you know me and the guys will back you up."

"Thank-you, Tyson, it's a brillant idea. I just hope it works."

"It will. I don't want you to be sneaking out anymore to see me. It has to be on your own free will."

"That's why I love you."

"What?"

"You drop everything for your friends, excepically me. I been whining to you far as I can remember."  
"It's okay. I care for you. I love you. Soon your grandfather will support our relationship."

They talked for hours until sleep was ready to take them.

_**Let me break**_

_**Let me crawl**_

_**Cause I will get back up again**_

_**If you let me fall**_

"Kai, come on! We're going to be late." Voltaire shouted from the bottom of the stairs to Kai. He was looking at his tan watch saying, '8:15' and the formal start at 8:30. He was in a sharp light tan suit with a white shirt and tie to follow off. He look real sharp! That's when he looked up to see Kai walking down the stairs in a white business pants tight around the thighs and his butt, a black shirt, and a white jacket cap short at his chest with one of three buttons buttoned. He wore his hair straight down to his shoulders, ears pierced, and a diamond necklace and bracelet set that matched saying Kai's name. He stood now in front of his grandfather.

"Yes, are you ready?" Kai asked nervously.

Voltaire exmained him up and down, circling around him, looking for something.

"Mmm...I guess this outfit will do. Come on, we're going to be late."

Voltaire walked outside to the awaited white strech hummer limo. Kai was behind.

Hope this works! God, please!

The two Hiwatari men showed up to the formal on time. Voltaire introduced Kai to his partners and co-workers. Most of the men were at least Voltaire's age or half, nowhere near Kai's. Guess they never seen anyone like Kai, that most men gave Kai looks of hunger and lust. One even pinched his ass. Voltaire did't seem to notice or did he? Kai sat down waiting for Tyson and the others to show.

"Hey, there sexy."

Kai turned around to see a man in his late thirties blonde hair, all dark blue suit, smirking at Kai. He invited himself to sit next to Kai at the table.

"Um..hi."

"You're Kai? Voltaire's grandson?"

Kai nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get to have this dance?"

Kai was nervous, but nodded.

The man led him out to the dance floor, it was a slow jam. Kai gave the man his right hand and rest his left arm on the man's while the man place his own free arm around Kai's waist. They were like this for a few moments, then the man pulled Kai really close. Kai couldn't break from his strong grip. He wanted something to get him from this man anything.

"Um..excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." Kai said.

"Oh, let me assitant you."

"No, I think I'm capable of going by myself." Kai walked fast to the rest room.

He looked at the mirror to hear a tapping at the window. He turned to see Tyson outside smiling. He opened the window to let Tyson and the others in, but hugged Tyson tight.

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy that you made it." Kai said.

"Yeah, me too, but here's the outfit you said you wanted." Tyson gave him a white sports bag.

Kai changed in the stoll to a tight fitted black pants with a silver cequin belt hanging around his waist, black tank top, and black shoes. He looked at Tyson.

"I'm nervous, what if this doesn't work?" He asked.

"Don't, Kai. It'll work, if it doesn't go well keep trying, don't give up," Tyson answered.

Kai smiled thanking the others. They got set at the stage behind the white velvet curtains. Rei was bass, Tyson at guitar, Max at drums, Kenny at piano, and Kai at the silver mircophone. He practiced his notes humming and rememvering the words.

"Ready, you guys?" the host asked.

They all nodded.

The host stood in front of the curtain smiling. "Now for entertainment, we have a new group from their hometown here in Japan. Give a round of applause to the 'Truths'!"

The curtain parted to show the group. Kai looked out to the crowd, only to see his garndfather galring at him with deep vicious eyes, ready to make a kill. The music began to play softly. It was time for Kai to sing, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He froze. They played the music again. He still froze. Kai just looked into his grandfather's eyes to see disappointment and hate.

"Kai.." Tyson whispered.

Kai gulped and nodded.

They played again softly, Kai closed his eyes, opened his mouth to sing:

"_If I burn down_

_In this fire_

_I've myself to blame_

_I can't stop_

_Or give it up_

_I need to feel the pain_

_Can you hear me _

_Don't come near me_

_You just get in my way_

_I'm only human_

_And there's nothing you can say..._

_Let me fall_

_Let me rise_

_I wanna lose control_

_Not afraid to lose it all_

_Let me break_

_Let me crawl_

_Cause I will get back up again_

_If you let me fall..."_

Kai was singing his heart out, the crowd loved him, but all he thought of was his grandfather. He grabbed the mircphone.

_"Let me..._

_Let me fall_

_Let me rise_

_I wanna lose control_

_Not afraid to lose it all_

_Let me break_

_Let me crawl_

_Cause I will get back up again_

_If you let me fall..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you let me fall_

_If you let me, oh_

_If you let me fall_

_If you let me fall..."_

The song ended with the crowd going wild with cheers and screams. Kai hoped it effect Voltaire, but he couldn't find him in the crowd. He walked backstage with Tyson and the others. He cuddled into Tyson's warm arms.

"Tyson, he wasn't there." Kai cried.

"Sshh...probably he had to use the bathroom or something." Tyson soathed Kai.

"Ahem..." They heard someone cleared their throat. They looked to see Voltaire standing in front of them.

"Kai, can I speak to you?" He asked.

Kai nodded. He stood in front of Voltaire.

"Kai, I want to say that you had no right to be up there."

Kai sniffed.

"But, you did all that to get me to notice your feelings. I never took the time to let you talk...and I'm sorry, Kai."

"You are?" Kai's eyes lite up like a candle.

"Yes, I forgot your not a little boy anymore, but yet a young man who's going to be just fine in the world."

"Because he had a excellent grandfather who cared for him and raised him right."

"Kai, I'm so sorry."

Kai nodded and threw his arms around Voltaire's neck while Voltaire wrapped his own around Kai's waist. He kissed Kai's forehead and smiled. It was the first time Kai actually saw Voltaire smiled.

"So this is Tyson..." Voltaire said.

"Yeah, he is."

"Um...I gues I owe you an apology. I did say some pretty nasty things about you."

"It's alright, just happy to know that Kai is happy." Tyson said.

Voltaire pulled Tyson's wrist to bring them all close together, held Tyson and Kai's hands, and put them together tangling their fingers. He looked at both of them. Kai and Tyson were confused.

"Maybe, I was wrong. You two belong together. Tyson, watch after him. He needs you in his life. Love him and protect him, because I won't be there a long time, God forbide. I support this relationship, just know that if you hurt him in anyway, I'll kill you, got that?"

"Yes, sir, I wouldn't have it any other way, I love him. With all my heart and soul."

Kai smiled blinking tears from his eyes.

"Good, what aren't you going to give your boyfriend a kiss, Kai?"

Kai giggled.

Kai threw his arms around kissing Tyson with passion.

"Mmm...baby," Kai moaned cuddling into Tyson's warm chest. They were now in Kai's bedroom in his bed finished from a night of hot sex. "I still can't believe my grandfather is okay with this."

"I know." Tyson said.

"Will you really be there for me?"

"Yes, of course. I love you, Kai."

"And I love you, too, Tyson."

They shared a sweet kiss and let sleep take them waiting for each day to come of being with each other.

_**If you let me... fall...**_

Owari.


End file.
